The Junction of the Parallel Lines
by Ou Matsurei
Summary: Kurama Norihito had a corrupted life. Though he did like a guy, but he was too perfect for him. When Tsurugi confessed to him, it all seemed too good to be true. And... maybe it was.


He _ liked_ Tsurugi Kyousuke. Well, he thought that to be more precise, there's probably no one who wouldn't fall for him. High academic achievements, and for sports, his soccer skills were particularly prominent, as for his appearance- it probably also counts as the type that girls would like, he was a person that was just this perfect. Even he, himself, actually stopped in his steps for him, only to stare at his figure. "This kind of person, definitely would not confess to someone easily." Kurama stopped his steps from going forward, saying this as he stared towards the faraway figure beyond the barbed wire fence in front of him. Though after a few weeks, Kyousuke proved Kurama's words to be wrong. For one day after school, being a first-year, normally there was no need for Kyousuke to be outside of the second-years' classroom's door. Silence, diffused in the air. "Calling me out here but not speaking, don't tell me you're going to confess to me? Ha." Kurama leaned his body against the railing, glancing at the motionless boy standing beside him.

"That's right." No signs of retorting at all, instead, he supported his chin up with his elbow down and watched Kurama's reaction with an amused expression.

"Hey, you probably had already heard them before, right? My rumors." After meeting Kyosuke's gaze, Kurama said this with certainty and played with the tip of his own hair unhurriedly. He wondered how bad people talked about him, a promiscuous private life? In campus, his relationship with the upperclassmen were extremely deep. At night, he goes support some kind of intercourse stuff. _A person who likes to play around a lot,_ this was the definition for him from the eyes of others.

"Do you mean your private life? Or your disorderly behavior?" Kyousuke hung onto Kurama's question thoughtfully, paused for a few seconds, then asked back in return while raising an eyebrow.

"I guess, both." Kurama's mouth twitched into a grin. Since he already knew about that, then the reason why he chose to come to him made him the one who's confused instead. Then Kyousuke walked towards Kurama and stopped in front of him, bending down and lifting his chin up, he kissed him until they were both out of breath and was about to die from loss of oxygen, it was only then that he let go of the shorter boy. "I thought you were an extremely serious person." Kurama panted slightly, after adjusting his breathing, he remarked, still a bit giddy. Well, at least that from all he knew, he didn't seem like the type of person to do something like this, but then again, no one would really know exactly what kind of person he really was.

"Most of the time, yes." Kyousuke replied Kurama's question dismissively. People always liked to make him have an image of a perfect human being if nothing else, but he didn't really hated that either. "So we're dating now?" Kyousuke asked with a look at the person beside him. Even though he didn't say anything like '_I like you_' or anything.

"You can say that, it's quite interesting, isn't it? Dating." Kurama smiled and walked around Kyousuke, though before leaving, he didn't forget to stand up on his toes and pecked his face lightly. Although the two of them were together now, he still didn't stop his habit of being extremely close with the people in campus and outside campus. Why? Because he _didn't want to_. But without argument, as a very considerate boyfriend, he was definitely doing a passing job. Even when the two of them were having some kind of affectionate actions, the marks that weren't meant to be seen will still appear, though he still showed no sign of being fazed by this. "Why do you want to be with me?" More than just once, Kurama had asked him this. But he just looked at him with a smile every time, saying nothing. This type of relationship went on for a surprisingly long time, the two of them had started going out for a full two months already. But he still didn't stop those actions just because of the fact that they were dating, instead of saying he needed money... more like, he wanted to be embraced tightly any time any where. _Seeking for comfort_ in some else's arms, that was the kind of person Kurama Norihito was. The fact that Tsurugi Kyousuke would notice Kurama Norihito wasn't something without reason, he was always standing silently afar, staring towards the ball field. That lonely looking _figure, _never left his memory. "What are you thinking about? So entranced." Kurama stopped in front of Kyousuke. He leaned forward slightly with a trace of a scowl on his face. Raising his hand and waving it in front of Kyousuke's face slowly.

"Nn... thinking about you." Kyousuke snapped out of it, noticing that Kurama's face was only a few centimeters away from his own, replying with an dismissive tone.

"Right now I'm standing right in front of you, I'm going to feel jealous you know." Hearing Kyousuke's unconvincing respond, Kurama teased and smiled lightly.

"If that's so, then to make you feel jealous like this is pretty good, too." Even though in his mind, he was thinking _Yeah right, _but Kyousuke didn't say his thoughts out loud. He knew very well that after saying this sentence, the next thing you know, they will be trapped in an awkward moment.

"Ne, I say... let's just skip afternoon's classes." Kurama leaned against Kyousuke's body tightly, murmuring into his ear. With that said, he started unbuttoning his uniform.

"You know I won't say _no_." Kyousuke frowned as he watched Kurama nearly finishing unbuttoning even the last button.

"I like to see you distressed." Hearing that, Kurama simply shrugged, watching the latter with amusement. He was like some kind of _toxic_, but he would gladly perish for him. One afternoon, the two of them began to daydream on the rooftop just as always, Kyousuke stared at the books in his hands seriously, as for Kurama, he was leaning against the other's shoulder, taking a short nap.

"I. Found. You, Norihito." Suddenly, a trail of small, close together footsteps rang past his ear, and overbearingly sweet voice floated into Kurama's ear. Kurama scowled at first, then opened his eyes as if he gave in. Hm- it was a third-year upperclassman, that woman who liked to cling to him at all times in school carelessly. "Hey, I think you're pretty good looking, too. Want to go at it once with me? I'm really good at it." The upperclassman noticed Kyousuke sitting beside Kurama and scanned his features with interest for a few seconds, reaching out her hand and stroking the edge of Kyousuke's mouth gently with a grin.

"You'll have to ask him what he thinks." Kyousuke paused a few seconds then glanced towards the side where Kurama was, sending pleading look at him.

"Can I? I can, right?" Hearing this, the upperclassman came even closer towards Kyousuke, while throwing the questions towards Kurama.

"If you want." As if he felt extremely uncomfortable from watching her actions, Kurama threw the sentence towards her and stood up, preparing to leave. As for the upperclassman, she immediately seized this chance and continued to pester Kyousuke and flirting with him, even though Kyousuke didn't respond to her at all. In the end, Kurama finished up his lunch and left the rooftop, it was not until the school ended that the two of them met up again.

"Do you like me or not?" It seems that he could not control his anger any longer as he grabbed Kurama's shoulder on the way home, raising his voice as he asked.

"I do." Kurama didn't even think as he responded immediately.

"Then what about those people?" Of course Kurama knew who Kyousuke meant by 'those people' after hearing this.

"What do you think?" Kurama laughed out loud as he replied.

"Just what are you thinking?" Kyousuke bit his lower lip with frustration, shaking Kurama furiously as he asked.

"What do you want me to reply?" Kurama said as he shook off Kyousuke's hands coldly. Leaving Kyousuke rooted to the spot with a dazed expression, he didn't even bother to catch up to Kurama. In less than two days, there were already rumors about Kyousuke and the upperclassman going around the school, everyone was convinced that the two of them were together. The two main roles of the rumor didn't deny that fact either, so everyone else just started guessing their relation randomly. On the way home, Kurama saw the two of them sticking close together walking in front of him, which was kind of... dazzling? Or you can say it made Kurama extremely uncomfortable. "So they're together after all?" Kurama picked up his pace and walked ahead of Kyousuke and her, stopping squarely in front of them, raising his eyebrows skeptically. "Senpai's performance... are you satisfied with it?" Kurama asked, laughing coldly, his every word as sharp as needles.

"Even you believe in those gossips?" Kyousuke shook off the upperclassman's arm, stepping towards Kurama with anger burning in his eyes.

"That kind of stuff, it doesn't matter to me either way." Deliberately, Kurama walked around Kyousuke while responding coldly. "It's better to just break up, isn't it?" Walking forward a couple of steps, Kurama spun around, staring straight into Kyousuke's eyes as he said this. There weren't any emotions involved, as if he wasn't talking about his own affairs.

"We're just going to end like this?" Kyousuke balled his hands into fists, trying to make the last struggle. Even though he already knew, this was all pointless.

"_Everything ends here, and so does our relationship._" Kurama left this last sentence, and walked off without looking back even once.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Matsurei: Since I was chatting around with my friends and they mentioned Kyousuke's corrupted personality in affairs, so I decided to challenge myself to writing a corrupted Kurama instead ww<strong>

**Please don't hit me.**


End file.
